Splintered
is the preview episode of Season 2 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired early on April 24th, 2017 on Disney Channels YouTube Channel. It later aired on TV on May 8th, 2017. Plot Bella is set to leave for fashion school, but when a mysterious man in a magic mirror shatters Ludo into magical splinters, she realizes she must stay to fix Ludo. Summary The episode begins with Otto and Bella in Bella's room, Bella admiring the new dress she's made to get into fashion school in London. Otto says how he spent two months helping Bella collecting feathers for the dress. Bella says how the dress is her ticket out of Evermoor, Otto visibly hurt by this. The next scene opens with Crimson saying goodbye to Bella outside, thankful that Bella's cousin (Alice) and uncle (Jed) are arriving later that day. Otto and Bella share an awkward goodbye, making a joke about the awkward moments they share. Ludo walks out with his new dog, Jakey, explaining how he hates birds. Otto is nervous at this, but the dog runs and grabs Bella's dress instead of him. The dog runs off with the dress inside, everyone quickly chasing after it. Meanwhile, Bella's cousin and uncle arrive via taxi, Alice making a snipe about how big the house is. They walk inside, just as everyone runs by chasing after the dog. Alice runs after everyone else, clearly excited by all of the sudden noise. The dog drags the ruined dress to the kitchen, where Crimsons soup drips all over it. Alice and Jed walk in, everyone making introductions. Bella snaps at Ludo because his dog ruined the dress, so she forces him to go to Stink Island to collect more feathers. Ludo nervously stands by the boat to get to Stink Island, when he sees someone stumbling towards him. He panics and hides under a piece of equipment in the boat, the boy taking the boat and sailing to the island with Ludo inside. Ludo follows the boy inside this cave, noticing that the boy has a dart lodged in his neck. The boy summons what seems to be a wish giver from inside the mirror, begging for help as he has been poisoned by the dart. The wish giver promises to help him, if the boy pays him back by serving him. The boy agrees, all the while Ludo capturing it on his phone. The mirror man, who has now been introduced as Davorin, heals the boy, giving him a set of instructions to get him out of the mirror. The boy scrawls down some kind of map, Ludo accidentally dropping his phone and scrambling to hide. The boy leaves and Ludo runs out after him, only to find him already leaving with the boat and leaving him stranded on the island. In the next scene, we see Otto and Bella at Mayor Doyle's shop, trying to get Bella's dress dry-cleaned. Bella says she needs a distraction, just as the boy seen on Stink Island walks in. Otto recognizes him as his brother, Iggy, and the two of them share a hug. Iggy instantly flirts with Bella, Otto instantly annoyed by this. We next see Cam playing football in the park, Alice watching from the side. The two have a witty conversation, Cam being nice while Alice acts hostile. We cut back to Ludo, who while reaching for his phone is seen by the Mirror Man. He says that Ludo can't know his plan: To Destroy Evermoor. The Mirror Man uses his magic on Ludo, splintering him and turning him to a ghost. We cut back to the store, where Otto is still visibly annoyed at Bella's infatuation with Iggy. Bella wishes that the dress was 'A Killer Dress', just as they see a blue flash from outside and a splinter fly into the room. They run outside, where Cam and Alice are witnessing the same thing. They see Ludo, who stumbles right through a tree as he glows bright blue. Otto explains that the splinters are wish-giver magic, and that Ludo is now a ghost. Bella asks Ludo who did this to him, to which he can't remember. Otto says the splinters aren't dangerous unless a wish is made near them, unbeknownst to them is happening with the dress back in the store. We see Jed talk to Mayor Doyle, the two of them having a comical adult conversation about the new 'squad car'. We next see Ludo and Bella in the kitchen of the Manor, Bella reluctantly eating Ludo's favorite food as he cannot. Bella asks if Ludo can do anything about his blueish glow, which he manages to get rid of with much concentration. Bella says they have to get the splinters back, but Ludo asks how. Bella's dress, which has now come to life thanks to the splinter, runs by, Ludo and Bella quickly chasing after it. The group meets up, Jed riding by saying how a dog is tearing up the school, only the dog is with them. They conclude that it must be Bella's dress at the school, so they head over there as fast as possible. They run to catch the dress, Cam staying back with Jed to distract him. They find the dress in the gym, ducking back to avoid the attacks from the dress. Alice suggests Bella to talk to it, as she is it's 'mother'. Bella tells Ludo to let Jakey destroy it, as she'll need to stay in Evermoor anyway to fix him. When she says that, the dress crumples down, the magic now gone from it. Otto explains that now Bella no longer needs the dress, the magic becomes ineffective. Bella hands Ludo the splinter, which in turn restores some of his memory of his time at Stink Island. He remembers that he was on Stink Island when it happened to him, and whatever did it is on the island. Jed runs in with Cameron, the kids saying that they already caught the dog to avoid suspicion. Back at the Manor, Jed argues with Bella due to the fact she is now staying in Evermoor. Alice defends Bella, even deleting her old friends on her phone to show how serious she is. She adds Bella as a contact, Bella smiling and saying that she needs all the friends she can get. Bella promises Jed that they'll be no more trouble, just as we see a splinter flashing inside of Alice's neck. Cast Main Cast * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Sammy Moore - Otto * Ben Radcliffe - Iggi * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Scarlett Murphy - Alice Crossley Note: Georgie Farmer and India Ria Amarteifio, while credited in the title sequence as main cast, are not present in this episode. Recurring Cast * Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael * Ben Hull - Jed Crossley * Christopher Brand - Davorin Trivia * First appearance of Alice Crossley and Iggi of the series. * We learn that Bella (and Seb) have a cousin in this episode. Transcript Splintered Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes